


gordon fartman

by SovereignRaz



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Dr. Coomer (Half-Life) (Cameo), Drabble, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Hyperfarting, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Nonbinary Character, Other, Xe/Xem Pronouns for Benrey (Half-LIfe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignRaz/pseuds/SovereignRaz
Summary: Gordon gets gassy while crawling through a vent with Benrey behind him, and Benrey suddenly finds a fondness towards Gordon's farts.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	gordon fartman

[ **PPLPLPLLRRTRRRIIIOOOIIIIRRRAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO-BBBBBBIIIIRRRRAAAAA...** ]  
The force of Gordon's second wind was unmatched compared to his first, unexpected one thanks to the extra push he gave himself. Gas was being passed so quickly he though the backside plate of his HEV suit was stretching or rattling. It couldn't have been possible, but it sure felt like it. The heat of the vent was getting thicker and thicker around his legs, ass, and abdomen, which he was rubbing slowly as his intestines worked like dogs to dig out his immense bloat.  
The kingly roar of the blast was enough to quake the floor and walls of the vents to nearly rupture, and it is a goddamn miracle they haven't yet. Besides the rumble of Gordon's practical hurricane, he could feel Benrey crawl closer from behind him, bringing xyr blue-tinged, excited nose closer to the eye of the storm.  
[ **...AARRRRVVVVPPPPRRRRRRRRRTTTTIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHPPPP...** ]  
Gordon was beginning to grow so tired yet so liberated from the extremity of the release that he wanted to take a breather in the midst of it all; a decision he knew he'd regret. He gags immediately after he inhales, clutching his nose with the palm of his hand with his shoulder keeping it up. It was like if he had opened a refrigerator for the first time in a century. Bad eggs, cheese, milk, vegetables all at once, and then the machine of mold just falls right on top of him. How the fuck is Benrey handling all of this? What worse could xe have smelled to not only find this tolerable, but _titillating?_  
Gordon's stomach starts to feel a little emptier as he feels Benrey's breath against the glutes of his suit, and even little round Sweet Voice orbs against his fumigating crack.  
[ **...PPPPNNNNVV** VVVVVMMMMMMppplttrrrrrrrrrr _sssssssssssssssssssssssp!!!_ ]  
Gordon almost shits himself forcing his ear-ringing, toxic cascade to a hot, twitching SBD before finally giving his gut a rest. The already tight and hot atmosphere is made even heavier by the newly placed gas and even newer stench that came with it. Gordon thought he was going to knock himself out so bad. He could feel Benrey indulging xemself in the rancid, claustrophobic space and the source of it all.  
Before the two could say anything to each other, an eager, elderly voice asks from afar, "Is everything okay in there, Gordon?"


End file.
